Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Marion.fr
Summary: Les Maraudeurs commencent leur 6ème année à Poudlard et Sirius rencontre une jeune fille qui boulversera sa vie...
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour arrosé

**Voilà...la première fic que je publie XD Une petite histoire inspiré d'un RPG**

**Enjoy!**

*********

Une fois le Banquet dans la grande salle terminé, la chanson du Choixpeau magique, la répartition des nouveaux élèves, le discourt prévenant de Dumbledore et le savoureux repas, tous les étudiants avaient regagné leurs maisons réspectives en silence après les mises en gardes du Directeur face à la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elles étaient sérieuses cette fois ci, et nul n'en doutait, mais tout le monde, trop excité par la rentrée, la venue des nouveaux élèves, avaient tous rapidement mit de côté leurs inquiétudes pour profiter des retrouvailles.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que la musique battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comme il était dans leurs habitudes, les lions ne manquaient jamais de fêter la rentrée des classes. À l'aide de quelques sortilèges, ils arrivaient à passer inaperçus à la vue es professeurs. Ils étaient probablement la seule maison à faire de la rentré un événement si gros. Sirius était affalé sur un des grands fauteuils qui gisait près du feu depuis maintenant une période assez longue pour qu'il ai pu oublier depuis combien de temps il y était. Le verre de Whisky-pur-feu qu'il tenait mollement, la main posé sur sa cuisse, était presque vide. Son regard gris semblait fixer le néant tant il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment. Ce n'était pourtant pas le néant qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus loin, mais bien une chevelure blonde, un sourire radieux, des courbes parfaites et un rire de cristal éclatant. Sirius ne voyait qu'elle. Depuis le début de la soirée, après s'être enfilé quelques verres histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance, ses pensés n'avaient pas tourné autour d'autre chose que cette fille. Au moment ou elle avait mit les pieds dans la salle, il avait oublié tout le reste. Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde quand une main passa devant ses yeux pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité. Cette fois si la main en question lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

-Oho Patmol!

-Hum...? Le concerné tourna lentement la tête vers son ami Remus en ayant l'impression de voir toute la pièce autour de lui tourner au ralentit.

-Oula, t'en a bu combien des comme ça ? Demanda son ami en pointant son verre.

- 3...4...Il chercha à fuir le regard de son ami rapidement.

Remus haussa un sourcil, il n'était pas dupe et voir Sirius détourner les yeux confirma ses doutes. Il savait que son ami avait tendance à s'emporter rapidement quand il s'agissait de faire la fête. Il fixa Sirius en attendant une réponse plus convaincante de sa part, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer. Il soupira alors bruyamment en écartant ses cheveux de son visage du geste de main beaucoup plus lent qu'à son habitude.

-Bon...d'accord. Une dizaine...

À quoi bon mentir à Remus de toute façon, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le monde qui méritait sa confiance et sa sincérité, c'était lui. Son regard se reporta alors vers la jeune blonde qui riait toujours au fond de la pièce. Rien comme sentiment n'était plus puissant pour le moment que le désir d'aborder avec cette fille. La façon dont elle bougeait, donc elle souriait..Elle était incroyablement attirante. Il lança alors à son ami sans prendre la peine de lui adresser d'autres formalités:

-Dis-moi Lunard...c'est qui cette fille?

-Euh...Celle là c'est Meridith, à côté c'est Sofia. Un peu plus loin il y a Julie, Sandra, Sara...À gauche complètement c'est Mirsa et Soleyna...Au milieu c'est Annick. Celle avec la cigarette toute seule au fond c'est Slytherina, et la peti...

-Remus! Il le coupa en lui donnant un coup de coude aussi fort que son état actuel le lui permettait. Il ne trouvait pas sa plaisanterie amusante.

Son ami avait bien compris de qui il parlait, il n'était pas aveugle et avait vu Sirius qui en bavait presque pour elle. Il savait également que ses obsessions d'un soir quand il était un peu pompette se terminait souvent mal le lendemain.

-L'alcool te rend vraiment désagréable Sirius, lâcha le concerné sur un ton calme mais pourtant pas méchant.

Sirius se radouci alors mais insista.

-Je parle de la fille blonde qui discute avec Evans au fond de la pièce, tu sais à la table toute ronde là bas, tout au fond. Il joignit geste et parole et pointa la concernée. La blonde, rajouta-t-il.

- Océane White ? Enfin Sirius, cela fait plus de six ans qu'elle fréquente la même école que nous, ce n'est que maintenant que tu la remarques?

Remus ne pu contenir un léger rire face aux interrogations de son ami. Il était surprenant que celui-ci ne remarque pas une belle fille avant cela.

-Et bien...je l'ai peut-être déjà vu, oui, non?...je sais pas, elle est jolie non... ? Il se tourna vers Remus, le regard interrogateur.

Ce dernier se mit à rire de plus belle face à cette remarque, décidément, Sirius ne changerait jamais. La difficulté avec la quelle le concerné s'exprimait l'énervait lui même, réaliser qu'il était saoul le rendait encore plus irritable et voir Remus s'amuser de cela le vexait un peu. Effectivement, le lycanthrope connaissait un peu White. Elle était jolie, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui pouvait plaire à son ami. Elle manquait un peu de sens de l'humour et de jugeote. Tout deux, assis à observer cette fille, ils avaient l'air complètement stupides. Heureusement, tous les autres étaient occupés ailleurs. James dansait avec un troupeau de fille autour de lui...Lui aussi semblait avoir bu un coup! Peter lui était en train de grignoter des chips à une table et faisait la discutions avec une nouvelle.

-Ouais...elle est pas mal...! Conclu finalement Remus.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller danser ? Demanda alors Sirius septique quand à la réponse de la blonde qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté du regard.

Remus haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait éclater de rire ou bien l'assommer.

-Euh...va danser si ça te fais plaisir Patmol!

-Je veux dire, avec elle! Je devrais aller danser avec elle? La blonde, là bas au fond!

Océane, la concernée, discutait toujours avec Lily avec entrain. Ces dernières riraient de temps à autres mais ne semblait pas s'éclater autant que les autres. En vérité, elle ne semblait même pas participer à la fête.

-Fais comme tu le sens Sirius!

Remus était plutôt amusé par la situation. Il soupira.

-D'accord...je vais y aller!

Le dire fut simple, mais se lever demanda tout les efforts du monde. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que l'univers arrêter de tanguer autour de lui quand il fut sur ses deux pieds, il pria alors pour que personne ne remarque la mal qu'il avait à se tenir debout. Remus l'observait, un sourire au coin des lèvres sans trop oser rire. Sirius parvint finalement à se mettre en route. Il fonça vers la jeune fille sans poser de question. La seule idée qu'il avait pour le moment en tête était de lui adresser la parole. Sa tignasse blonde semblait approcher de plus en plus vite et il du ralentir tellement elle l'étourdissait.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner avant de s'écraser un peu plus dans le fauteuil. D'une main, il tenait son Whisky et de l'autre, il faisait machinalement le tour du verre avec son doigt. C'est à ce moment là que James et Peter arrivèrent et firent bousculé par un Sirius qui passa en trombe sans les remarquer. Interpellé par la soudaine motivation de ce dernier, Peter laissa échapper un léger cri de protestation.

-Dis donc Lunard, déclara James en pointant le verre de celui ci. Avec un doigté pareil, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé de fille!

Remus lui montra un doigt qu'il ne réservait que pour les plus grosses imbécillités que James lui servait. Ce dernier l'accueillit en éclatant de rire mais il ravala vite sa joie quand Remus scanda:

-Tu peux bien parler toi qui est obsédée par la seule fille qui ne veuille pas de toi dans l'école.

Il était rare que Remus ramène le sujet de Lily sur la table de cette façon, mais les plaisanteries que lui faisait James sur les filles le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas de copines non pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas, qu'il avait peur. James ne semblait pas toujours penser à ''son petit problème de poil '' . Légèrement froissé, il vint donc prendre place à l'endroit ou Sirius était assis quelques minutes plus tôt et tenta de dévier la conversation.

-Et alors, demanda-t-il, il est parti ou notre Patmol national ?

-Eh bien...Il semblerait qu'il vienne de remarquer l'existence d' Océane White!

-Pas trop tôt...

-Je sens qu'il va être déçu...Ajouta Peter amusé, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils éclatèrent finalement tous de rire en voyant les pas maladroits de leur toutou préféré devant la jeune femme. Ils savaient tous qu'Océane n'était pas le genre de femme qui rendrait Sirius heureux à long terme...mais comme d'habitude, quand il était dans cet état, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis!

Sirius aborda Océane de la façon les plus ordinaire qu'il soit. Non pas parce qu'il ne savait faire mieux pour séduire une fille, mais parce qu'en ce moment, son cerveau ne lui permettait pas beaucoup plus.

-Salut, je t'offre un verre?

Évidement, jamais l'idée d'amener quelque chose à boire ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit et si elle disait oui, il allait falloir qu'il lui trouve quelque chose sans paraître trop stupide. Océane lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de répondre:

-Je ne bois pas, merci.

-Oh, mes excuses mademoiselle.

Et il lui adressa alors une révérence, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rire. Cet éclat de rire déclencha en lui un désir encore plus fort pour elle. Il resta un long moment à l'observer une fois qu'il fut relever. La tête légèrement incliné sur le côté, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Sirius entendit alors un soupir d'agacement et en se redressant, il vit Lily monter les marches vers les dortoirs.

-Bonne nuit Evans!

-La ferme Black!

Ce dernier sourit de plus belle, comme satisfait pas la réponse de la rouquine. Il savait que Lily ne supportait pas Sirius quand il agissait ainsi mais au fond, il ne lui voulait rien de mal, l'agacer un peu ne pouvait que la décoincer. Il trouvait cela dommage que cette fille soit aussi renfermée. Il reporta donc son attention vers sa nouvelle ''proie''. Cette dernière jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux, attendant apparemment une quelconque proposition de sa part. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Sirius lui tendit alors la main et proposa:

-Tu viens danser?

-Eh bien...

-Allez! Juste un petit tour de piste, fit Sirius en pointa du menton ce qu'il appelait la piste.

-Il est tard...ajouta Océane.

Il fut tout d'abord surpris par la réaction d'Océane, pourquoi refusait-elle de danser avec lui...? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Il sentait mauvais peut-être? En un geste qu'il voulait discret, il se sentit le dessous de bras. Elle avait un copain? Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, mais aucun garçon ne semblait digne d'intérêt. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser voir son état d'ébriété avancée et espérait que la jeune fille ne s'en rende pas compte non plus.

En voyant son attitude d'innocence mal interprétée, il comprit alors qu'elle se faisait désirer. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir combien Sirius désirait danser avec elle. Soit, il décida alors de jouer le jeu, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il en était très bien capable. Coute que coute, ce soir, il danserait avec Océane White.

Après avoir formulé sa demande d'une dizaine de façons différentes toutes plus osée les unes que les autres, elle accepta. Il l'entraina alors sur la piste de danse par la main. La musique qui l'envahissait était assez énergique. Sirius ne voyait rien d'autre qu'Océane, ses yeux brillants et son corps magnifique. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se laissa aller au rythme qui l'emportait. Il avait enfin réussit à la convaincre, mais ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui, depuis quand une fille lui résistait.

Océane ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise parmi tout ces gens, mais quand elle croisait le visage de Sirius, son sourire revenait rapidement. Il dansèrent ainsi un long moment, et plus le temps passait, plus la distance entre leurs corps diminuait. Océane était maintenant beaucoup plus confiante. Elle avait noué ses mains autour de son cou et se collait à son cavalier de façon presque vulgaire. Sirius eu enfin l'occasion de savourer l'odeur délicate que dégageait sa cavalière. Cette odeur l'enivra et il en oublia ou il se trouvait. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Océane et inspira longuement, s'abandonnant à ses sens.

James lui de son côté avait observé Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers des dortoirs. Lui, Remus et Peter avaient observé le petit jeu de Sirius de loin et avait prit les paris. James ne pu réprimander un sourire quand il vit Sirius se diriger vers la piste de danse en compagnie de White. Il tendit alors la main et Remus et Peter fouillèrent dans leur poche pour y déposer chacun 5 Mornilles d'argent.

-Je savais qu'il la convaincrait! S'exclama James.

Peter réprima un grognement, vexé et Remus sourit faiblement. Ils les regardèrent danser un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Remus conclu que cela devenait un peu trop privé.

-Décidément, soupira Remus, Sirius va vraiment trop loin quand il est saoul.

-Et alors, il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu! Déclara James

-Je trouve quand même qu'il exagère...chaque fois qu'on fait la fête et qu'il est dans cet état, tout ce à quoi il pense, c'est aux filles...

-C'est un gars, c'est normal!

-Quand même...Toute l'année il se bât pour que les gens oublie sa réputation d'homme et femme, et à peine quelques gouttes d'alcool en trop dans le sang, et il se jette sur la première qui attire son regard!

-L'alcool réveille les désirs charnel, c'est bien connu, on peu pas lui en vouloir! S'écria Peter.

James et Remus se tournèrent vers lui les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ouais! Ajouta James, c'est pas faux...ça arrive à tout le monde...

-Parle pour toi! Moi tout ça, ça me dépasse, dit le lycanthrope, je vais me coucher.

-C'est ça Lunard, va cacher tes chastes yeux, lui lança James alors que le Loup-Garou, épuisé se dirigeait vers les escaliers des dortoirs à son tour.

Son ami ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui adressa un signe de main avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule à Peter.

-Queudver, Cornedrue, bonne nuit.

Et sur ce, il disparut dans les marches. Dans la salle, de la musique un peu plus calme avait commencé à se faire entendre. Petit à petit, les gens montaient se coucher, épuisés par l'éprouvante journée. Peter et James restèrent là encore un moment à observer Sirius, James s'assurant que ce dernier ne fasse pas de bêtises. Lui et Océane semblaient vraiment s'éclater vu leurs mains qui trainaient un peu partout sous les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre.

********

**Le deuxième Chapitre arrive bientôt ^^**

**Alors...z'en pensez quoi?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Reveil difficile

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Si vous en ête à lire celui ci c'est surement que vous avez lu le premier! Dans ce cas la, merci ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

*********

Sirius resta quelques minutes immobiles dans son lit après s'être réveillé. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et incroyablement soif. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà onze heure et demi. Il soupira légèrement en se massant le crâne. Étonnamment, en regardant partout autour de lui, il constata que ses amis étaient encore tous endormi. James était étendu de tout son long, sur le ventre, la moitié de ses couverture trainaient sur le sol et il avait mit son oreiller par dessus sa tête. Peter semblait être sur le point de tomber du lit à tout moment et Remus lui dormait paisiblement sur le dos. Cela fit sourire légèrement Sirius qui se leva en silence et se dirigea vers les salles de bain en trainant des pieds. La soirée avait été plutôt mouvementé la veille...D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas à quelle heure il s'était couché...En fait, il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Malgré tout, ce fut lui le premier debout, comme d'habitude!

Il se pointa devant le miroir et grimaça en voyant sa tête. Il s'écrasa les cheveux sur la tête en émettant un son semblable à un grognement, s'imaginant peut-être qu'ils tiendraient en place et bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se brossa vivement les dents puis prit une douche froide qui eu pour effet de le réveiller plus ou moins convenablement. Il s'habilla, sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette et ne tarda pas plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les dortoirs, ne trouvant pas l'intérêt d'y rester alors que tous dormaient comme des bébés.

La salle commune était totalement déserte. Étonnamment, rien ne laissait démontrer les traces d'une fête tardive hier soir. Les elfes de maison faisaient vraiment bien leur boulot! Sirius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près du feu. Les elfes de maison ne lui rappelait pas de très bons souvenirs. Le seul qu'il eu connu fut Kreatur, celui de sa mère. Il chassa rapidement ces sombres pensés de son esprit et décida d'attendre que ses amis se lèvent pour établir le plan de la journée et aller déjeuner. De toute façon, pour le moment il n'avait pas excessivement faim. Il regarda le feu dans le foyer danser un long moment, se rappelant quelques évènements de la soirée dernière. Le visage de la fille avec qui il avait dansé une partie de la soirée, il était incapable de s'en souvenir...La seule chose dont il se rappelait était le son de sa voix.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler de ses moindres faits et gestes. Finalement peut-être qu'il était encore un peu fatigué...il perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Il ne sut combien de temps plus tard, il entendit un râlement de gorge et un bruit de pages bruyamment tournées, ce qui eu pour but de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il ouvrir lentement les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'une élève se tenait à côté de lui en train de feuilleter il ne savait trop quoi. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de comprendre. C'était la jeune blonde avec qui il avait passé une partie de la soirée.

-Euh...Salut, fit maladroitement Sirius en se redressant précipitamment.

-Bonjour! Répondit Océane avec cette voix radieuse.

Apparemment, celle ci avait eu un réveil un peu plus facile. Sirius se creusa les méninges un instant pour tenter de se souvenir de son nom...O...? Ophélie...? Olivia...? Non...ça ne lui revenait pas...

Elle le regardait avec son sourire lumineux, l'air d'attendre encore quelque chose de sa part...il eu alors un flash, elle le regardait exactement comme la veille quand il l'avait invité à danser. Sirius, usant des quelques capacités intellectuelles qu'il était capable de mettre en œuvre à ce moment là demanda alors :

-Bien dormi?

Il lui adressa un sourire tout en l'observant.

-Oh oui, très bien! Et toi Sirius?

Elle parlait tout le temps sur le même ton de voix, elle semblait tellement heureuse, c'était incroyable.

-Oui merci O...

Quel imbécile...il ne se souvenait toujours pas de son nom! Un quart de seconde plus tard, une jeune fille dévala les escaliers et scanda avant de sortir de la salle aussi vite qu'elle en était rentré:

-Bonjour Océane!

-céane...fit alors Sirius à voix basse en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux afin de regarder par terre.

Cette jeune femme l'avait sauvé d'une belle occasion de se rendre ridicule. Océane le regardait encore...Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait de lui ? Soudain il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose hier soir dont il n'avait plus le souvenir...Il détailla la jeune fille, l'air complètement abruti.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Moi?

Évidement elle, pensa Sirius en se frottant le visage d'une main, découragé. Il lui fit oui de la tête en lui adressant un de ses charmants sourire qui ne voulait malheureusement pas dire grand chose avant de retourner vers la contemplation du tapis.

-Et bien je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je me renseigne sur le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise!

Sirius, les deux yeux grands ouvert tourna vivement la tête. Lire son livre de défense contre les forces du mal? Pour savoir à quoi s'attendre dans se cours? Alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas encore avec quel genre de professeur ils seraient collés pour le restant de l'année? Un dimanche matin ? Mais elle était cinglée!

-Euh ouais...c'est une idée comme une autre!

Il comprit alors rapidement qu'elle n'était pas assise dans ce fauteuil pour faire sa lecture matinale. Aucun étudiant sain d'esprit n'aurait eu l'idée de faire ça. D'ailleurs il était impossible qu'une fille délicate comme elle puisse faire autant de bruit en tournant des pages. Si elle avait pour but de le réveiller en faisait ce si, elle avait réussis!

-Alors, c'était bien hier hein ? Fit-elle.

Bien ? Oui peut-être...ils avaient dansé...bu un peu? Quoi d'autre? Rien surement, Sirius était allé se coucher de son côté, et elle du sien, il le savait ! Alors pourquoi faire un plat de cette petite danse?

-Ouais, c'était super!

Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, embarrassé, souhaitant qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de questions sur la soirée de la veille. Et voilà...songea Sirius en entendant son interlocutrice échapper un léger rire. C'était toujours la même histoire. Un verre, deux verre, un troisième, une fille qui lui tapait dans l'œil...Il finissait par aller la voir et passer sa soirée avec elle d'une manière ou d'une autre...Le problème était que là, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont s'était terminé cette fameuse soirée. Il ne savait pas non plus comment aborder Océane...

Cette dernière avait maintenant rangé son livre dans son sac et s'était assise pour faire face à notre jeune homme. Alors que sa main jouait dans la longue chevelure blonde, elle le regardait toujours. Ses cheveux...oui maintenant il se souvenait de la douceurs de ceux ci...Il avait touché à ces cheveux? Oui normal...ils avaient dansé tout de même. Mais il avait touché à quoi d'autre? Sirius leva alors les yeux et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, cherchant un échappatoire à cette embarrassante situation. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Remus qui descendait les escaliers. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

-Salut mon vieux!

Sirius se leva et se précipita à la rencontre de Remus pour l'amener loin d'ici. Il était soulagé de le voir arrivé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer et l'entraina par le bras.

-Je meurs de faim, je commençais à croire qu'aucun d'entre vous n'allez se lever!

Remus le suivi sans trop poser de questions et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans le couloir. Sirius lâcha son ami et regarda derrière lui pour faire sur qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'Océane ne les avait pas suivit.

-Bon sang Remus...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier avec cette fille? Elle me regarde comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi...!

Son ami ne put retenir un rire.

-Enfin Patmol, quand tu vas voir une fille et que tu lui fais la coure, que tu l'invites à danser, que vous passez la soirée à vous tripoter, attend toi à ce qu'elle vienne te voir le lendemain!

-Qu'on passe la soirée à quoi? Demanda Sirius vivement. Tu plaisantes là? J'ai pas...je veux dire...on a pas...?

-Baiser? C'est ce que tu veux savoir? T'étais tellement saoul, tu ne te souviens de rien...évidement! Ah, Sirius! Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à boire raisonnablement!

-Répond moi! S'impatienta Sirius à qui la mémoire revenait vaguement.

Il se souvenait d'avoir dansé avec elle oui...de manière un peu osé certes...mais quoi d'autre?

-Tu lui demanderas, je suis sûre qu'elle se fera grand plaisir de te répondre!

Sirius poussa un grognement de protestation et cala ses mains dans les poches de son jeans avant de se mettre en route vers la grande salle. Remus lui emboita le pas, il n'en savait évidement. Il n'allait certainement pas aller se pointer devant cette fille pour lui demander comment s'était terminé cette soirée!

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grand salle, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être levé tardivement. Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était bientôt midi. Un creux commençait à se faire sentir dans son estomac. Les deux Gryffondors saluèrent quelques uns de leurs camarades avant de s'asseoir à leur table respective.

-Peter et James dorment encore? Demanda alors curieusement Sirius.

-Quand je suis sorti des dortoirs Peter se réveillait tout juste. Il ne devrait pas tarder, fit Remus en se servant une assiette de pains dorés qu'il arrosa de sirop d'érable.

Sirius fut soulagé de savoir que lui aurait peut-être la réponse à ses questions. Il imita alors son ami et rempli son assiette avant de commencer à manger.

-Je suis vraiment impatient de recevoir nos emplois du temps, fit Remus entre deux bouchées, je me demande avec quel genre de prof on va hériter en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sirius ricana, c'était bien connu, ce poste était soit disant maudit, aucun professeur n'était resté là plus qu'une année. Ils quittaient tous l'école, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sirius vida son verre de jus de citrouille avant de reporter ce qu'il savait

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était une femme...surprenant...

-Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose contre les femmes Black? Demanda sèchement une voix à la même table qu'eux, quelques places plus loin.

Remus et Sirius relevèrent là tête et aperçurent Slytherina, une fille de leur maison. Elle était plutôt grande et avait de longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle portait en queue de cheval. Même attachés et relevés, ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle avait les yeux bruns également, sa peau était claire et ses lèvres rouges et bien fournies. Ses traits n'étaient pas éblouissant, mais elle n'était pas moche non plus. Sirius connaissait cette fille, mais il ne lui parlait que rarement. À vrai dire, elle ne semblait parler à personne. Non pas parce qu'elle était timide, mais elle dégageait une attitude de '' je-m'en-foutisme'' encore pire que celle des maraudeurs!

-De quoi tu te mêles Sly? Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en lui lança un regard froid. Personne ne l'appelait par son prénom entier, à part elle qui l'exposait fièrement. Sirius et James c'était toujours douté qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être à Serpentard. Enfin, vu le nom que ses parents lui avaient donné, c'est surtout eux qui devaient être déçus. Slytherina détestait les Maraudeurs, elle était bien une des seules à Gryffondor.

-De ce qui ne me regarde pas apparemment, lança-t-elle ironiquement.

-Dans ce cas là, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Le jeune femme ricana faussement mais n'ajouta rien. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder en parlant, elle ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver. La conversation avait été totalement inutile, elle n'avait parlé que pour l'irriter, et elle avait réussis. Sirius s'emportait parfois rapidement. Essayant d'oublier sa remarque, il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un se glisser près de lui sur le banc. Remus lança un ''bonjour'' enjoué au nouvel arrivant.

*********

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre? Vous avez aimé? **

**Des commentaires/Suggestions? Je suis ouverte, je suis débutante ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ^^**

*********

_...il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un se glisser près de lui sur le banc. Remus lança un ''bonjour'' enjoué au nouvel arrivant...._

À la nouvelle arrivante plutôt en déduisit Sirius quand il reconnu la voix d'Océane qui répondait avec entrain aux salutations. Il leva la tête de son assiette et lui adressa un sourire. Que venait-elle faire ici? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'après la soirée d'hier ils...étaient ensembles? Il lança un regard inquiet à Remus qui ne le manqua pas et du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Lui, trouvait la situation très amusante.

Océane était là, assise à côté de lui, à le regarder toujours de la même façon. Comment devait-il se comporter avec elle?

-Océane! Lança-t-il, fier de se rappeler de son prénom cette fois ci. Quel bon vent t'amène ici?

-Eh bien... euh...je viens déjeuner! Termina-t-elle avec précipitation.

-C'est faux, fit Slytherina sur un ton neutre que eu pour effet d'attirer tout les regards sur elle.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. En se tournant lentement vers elle.

-Elle a déjeuné il y a une heure, elle ment.

-Tu vas la fermé espèce de serpent, répliqua froidement Sirius, épargne nous de tes commentaires!

Océane regarda son voisin de table, ses yeux brillants grands ouverts. Remus resta calme, prêt à intervenir si jamais la situation dégénérait. Il savait Slytherina capable de bien des vacheries et Sirius embarquerait dans son manège très facilement. Si Océane avait réellement déjeuné, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour passer du temps avec lui, pensa Sirius...Une idée comme une autre. Elle était persévérante!

-Quand on aura besoin de te parler, on t 'adressera là parole. Conclu Sirius fermement.

Rageuse, Slytherina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de dire un mot, Sirius prit une des tranches de pain doré qu'il avait dans son assiette et la jeta mollement à la figure de la jeune femme sans même la regarder et continua à manger sous le regard ahuri de tous les autres. Certains, ceux qui connaissait bien Sirius, se risquèrent même à éclater de rire.

Il ne pouvait supporter son attitude. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas rester de marbre à son geste et effectivement, elle se leva rapidement et s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette quand un raclement de gorge bruyant la stoppa dans son mouvement. Tout ceux qui ne purent voir l'origine du bruit se retournèrent et virent le professeur Dumbledore arrêté devant la table. Il attendit que Slytherina range sa baguette puis adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il savait calmé les évènements sans prononcer un mot. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce fut un autre professeur qui passait par là et déjà Gryffondor aurait perdu la moitié de leurs points! Vexée par sa défaite, Slytherina se leva et quitta bruyamment la pièce.

Tous la regardèrent s'éloigner mais personne n'ajouta un mot, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la situation. Ce fut Océane qui brisa la glace.

-Wow! Tu as vu comme elle t'a regardé! C'est incroyable! Heureusement que tu étais là!

Sirius la regarda, un sourcil haussé. Elle le prenait pour un héros? Son égo s'en trouva rapidement flatté et il lui adressa un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Il savait bien que si elle avait prononcé ses paroles, c'était pour attirer son attention et sa sympathie...Il se gonfla le torse de manière démesurément

exagéré.

-Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi hein!

Ce ne fut pas le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore qui attira son attention, mais bien Remus qui tentait de ne pas s'étouffer face aux absurdités de son ami. Sirius éclata d'un rire retentissant avant de reprendre une attitude normale.

-Bonjour tout le monde! S'écria alors James qui rentrait, tout sourire dans la grande salle en compagnie de Peter. Comment ça va?

Il passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de Sirius et le secoua énergiquement, entreprit de s'asseoir en même temps et de son bras droit il de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille sans en renversé une goute, le tout avec une grâce surprenante. Océane le regarda un moment abasourdit par tant de coordination. Peter lui se contenta de s'asseoir normalement à côté de Remus, en face de James. Il adressa un charmant sourire à Océane. Ils se mirent à discuter avec énergie de tout et de rien puis Sirius raconta à ses amis l'épisode de Slytherina. James éclata d'un rire puissant mais fut rapidement coupé par Océane qui ajouta fièrement:

-Sirius m'a défendu!

James qui n'avait pas encore remarqué Océane se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Dis moi Patmol, depuis quand viens tu déjeuner avec tes conquêtes d'une nuit?

-Eh, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble! S'écria la blonde assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et se retourne vers eux.

Elle devint alors rapidement écarlate en réalisant ses paroles et Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement que, heureusement, personne ne remarqua, étouffé par James qui riait maintenant tellement fort. Il avait enfin su ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il n'avait pas couché avec Océane. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux lentement. Tout allait mieux maintenant qu'il était sur que rien ne c'était passé entre eux. Remus lui adressa un regard amusé, ayant été le seul à constater son soulagement.

Le déjeuné se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sirius, maintenant parfaitement détendu participa aux conversations avec entrain et réussis à discuter normalement avec Océane qui s'avéra être plutôt gentille malgré son espèce de fascination pour lui. Malheureusement, toutes les filles sur les quelles Sirius tombait était obnubilées par sa personne, de quoi s'enfler la tête!

-Mes amis, lança alors James sur un ton solennel.

Soudainement, aussi vite que l'hilarité générale entre les quatre camarades avait commencé, elle cessa. Il portèrent tous leur attention vers leur ami qui avait prit la parole. Océane du donc en faire de même.

-J'y ai longuement réfléchit ce matin avant de me lever...

-Et voilà donc la raison pour la quelle ce fut si long avant que tu le lèves...continua Remus sur le même ton sérieux que James comme si c'était la suite du discourt, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude la part de Peter.

Sirius pouffa et James enchaina.

-Et je crois qu'il est de notre devoir, à nous les Maraudeurs, de commencer l'année en beauté!

Les trois autres approuvèrent vivement. Sirius savait que quand James employait le terme ''nous, les Maraudeurs'' c'était pour faire allusion à une éventuelle plaisanterie à préparer. Cette idée enchanta Sirius car pendant les vacances, toutes ces farces lui manquaient!

Océane se pencha vers Sirius, le regard interrogateur et lui souffla à l'oreille pour ne pas déranger James qui parlait.

-Ça veut dire quoi tout ça?

Sirius sourit doucement, un de ses sourires en coin que seul lui pouvait faire, effectivement, ils étaient surement les seuls à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui répondit alors à voix basse.

-James à une idée de tour à jouer!

-Jouer à qui ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Écoutons, il nous le dira bien!

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ce qui s'était passé avec elle, il trouvait beaucoup plus facile de lui adresser la parole.

James se rapprocha de toute le monde et commença à parler à voix basse. Il ne fallait pas que les autres entende. Il n'y avait personne à proximité, mais ils se méfiaient des oreilles indiscrètes. Tous se penchèrent au dessus de la table pour mieux l'entendre et après avoir fait promettre à Océane de ne rien dire à personne, James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et prit la parole.

-Hier soir, j'ai surprit Bellatrix et Rosier parler de Vous-Savez-Qui, des Mangemorts et tout le tralala...ça m'a donné une idée!

L'allusion à Voldemort fit frissonner Océane. Comme tout le monde, cette année sa menace se faisait grandissante et une ambiance étrange régnait dans le monde des sorciers. Les meurtres se faisaient plus courant, on entendait parler des Mangemorts un peu partout, de nombreuses mises en gardes étaient publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Sirius qui tenta de la rassuré avec un sourire.

James expliqua de long en large ce qui lui été passé par la tête et tous approuvèrent, à part Remus qui restait septique.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux et...déplacé...? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Et si vous vous faites prendre? Dumbledore sera furieux! S'inquiéta Océane qui avait l'air totalement affolée.

-Écoute Lunard, commença James, si on s'y prend comme il faut il n'y a pas de risque!

Sirius réfléchit un moment, l'idée lui semblait plus que bonne. Toute sa famille était à Serpentard et ils ne manquaient tous pas de lui rappeler qu'il était le seul à Gryffondor. Une petite vengeance comme celle là ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il n'aimait pas sa famille, ça non, il était persuadés que la plus part d'entre eux avaient déjà joins les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était prêt à y mettre sa main eu feu. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour la quelle quand il n'était pas à Poudlard, il vivait chez la famille Potter.

Ils mirent donc au point une stratégie, impatients d'avoir leurs emploi du temps pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils auraient des cours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Ils quittèrent donc la grande salle en grande discutions, Sirius devant constamment répondre aux interrogations d'Océane.

Dehors, ils faisait beau et ils en profitèrent pour passer l'après-midi dans le parc, près du lac, au pied de leur arbre favori. La blondinette les abandonna à ce moment là, en disant qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Sirius constata alors que sa présence n'était pas si désagréable!

-Euh...fit-elle timidement les yeux pleins d'espoir juste avant qu'il ne se laisse choir au sol, contre l'arbre.. On...on se voit ce soir Sirius?

Sirius se passa une main derrière la nuque, mal à l'aise. Les pommettes d'Océane avaient légèrement rosies. Tout ses amis c'étaient assis dans l'herbe et le regardait, amusés. Elle tenait vraiment à le revoir...il avait rarement rencontré une fille aussi insistante. Certes, la plus part du temps, les filles lui couraient après, le mataient, gloussaient sur son passage, mais dès qu'il leur laissait la chance d'accéder à lui, de se rapprocher, les filles prenaient peur et par timidité ou il ne savait trop quelle raison, elles ne venaient pas le voir. Qu'avait-il de si impressionnant?

Il lui adressa alors un sourire et lui fit oui de la tête avant de caler ses mains dans le fond des poches de son jeans. Pourquoi ne pas la revoir après tout... qui sait, cette fille était mignonne!

Sirius regarda Océane s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui attendait avec impatientes.

-Alors? Fit Peter

-Elle te plaît? Demanda James

-Heureux de savoir que tu n'as pas couché avec elle? Ajouta Remus.

-Tu aimerais? Scanda James

-Tu la trouve toujours aussi belle? Dit Remus

-Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi? Termina Peter

Sirius abasourdit par tant de questions leva les deux bras en l'air pour tenter de les calmer. Il ne pensait pas déclencher une telle réaction de leur part en acceptant de revoir Océane! Pour l'instant il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait...Il savait juste qu'elle semblait sympa, elle était plutôt jolie alors...pourquoi pas!

-Doucement les gars! Y'a rien de sérieux!

Ils lui posèrent tous encore un bon nombre de questions sur cette fille aux quelles il ne répondit que très brièvement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire sur le sujet...Finalement ils se remirent à parler du petit tour qu'ils mettaient en place, s'assurant que tout fonctionnerait.

Sirius était heureux de retrouver ses amis et la routine de l'école. Rien aujourd'hui n'aurait pu entamer sa bonne humeur, pas même une nouvelle scène de la part de Slytherina.

Après une journée agréable ou ils profitèrent au maximum du temps qu'ils passaient ensembles, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la grande salle pour souper et au grand étonnement de Sirius qui aurait pourtant du s'y attendre, Océane vint les rejoindre. De nouvelles conversations animées débutèrent aux quelles la blonde participait activement. Sirius eu l'occasion de rire de nombreuse fois avec elle en lui expliquant la fois ou ils avaient mélangé tous les ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur de potions.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, alors que tous riaient et parlaient, Lily pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle venait de terminer sa ronde de Préfète et elle venait chercher Remus pour qu'il la remplace. James fit alors une tentative auprès de en l'invitant à se joindre à eux. C'est à ce moment là que l'ambiance tourna au vinaigre.

-Allez Lily, même Océane nous aime bien! Lança-t-il. Tu vois on est pas méchants!

-Non effectivement Potter, fit-elle sèchement sans le regarder. Vous n'êtes pas méchants.

James fier de lui, se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires, mais il ravala vite sa fierté quand Lily conclu.

-Vous êtes des imbéciles.

Puis elle disparut dans les dortoirs. Décidément, cette haine qu'elle leur portait été semblait-il grandissante...Océane fut surprise de tant de froideur de sa part. Finalement, tous partirent se coucher tôt, laissant un James complètement démoli par les paroles de Lily. Remus resta avec lui un peu plus longtemps cherchant les mots qui lui rendrait sa bonne humeur, sa ronde pourrait attendre un peu. D'habitude, quand Lily envoyait promener James, c'était des éclats de voix, des insultes cinglantes, mais là, rien de cela, quelques mots, froids, secs, douloureux. Même pas un regard. Finalement, il partit se coucher en trainant des pieds alors que Remus sortait de la grande salle.

Le lendemain, c'était leur première journée de cours et aussi la première étape du petit plan qu'ils avaient mit au point.

*********

**Alors, quel plan préparent nos Maraudeurs ?**

**Ça vous a plus? Dites le moi ^^ Je suis toujours ouverte aux commentaires/suggestions! Prochain chapitre à venir bientôôôôt :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre familiale

Le lendemain, tout le monde dut se lever tôt et se rendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner et recevoir l'emploi du temps de leur année scolaire. Tout le monde était très excité à savoir qui serait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, combien de temps ils auraient de libre durant la semaine, quels cours ils auraient en commun avec quelle autre maison.

Sirius avait beaucoup mieux dormi cette nuit là et le réveil fut beaucoup plus facile. Les quatre amis se rendirent ensemble dans la grande salle et prirent place à côté du reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. Sirius adressa un sourire à Océane qui était assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de Lily, elle lui rendit son salut. Ce matin là, elle ne s'était pas précipitée sur lui et cela l'intrigua. Il l'observa un moment discuter avec la rouquine et en conclu qu'elle avait surement mieux à faire, elle avait toujours ce radieux sourire aux lèvres. De temps à autres, elle lançait de discrets regards à la table des Maraudeurs, chose qui n'échappa pas à Peter qui s'empressa de le faire remarqué à Sirius qui haussa un sourcil en l'écoutant parler.

-Océane n'arrête pas de te regarder, lui souffla-t-il.

Sirius tenta d'ignorer la remarque de Peter, mais la curiosité était plus forte et il vérifia par lui même, mais au moment ou il tourna le tête dans cette direction, c'est le regard de Slytherina qu'il croisa. Froid, méprisant...il y resta accroché quelques secondes, se demandant ce à quoi elle pensait à ce moment, avant de tourner la tête vers Océane qui n'avait pas manqué cet échange bref, elle retourna rapidement vers son assiette.

James lui c'était contenté de discuté avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, se demandant qui allait remplacer Erick, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année dernière . ''La conversation'' de la veille avec Lily l'avait froissé et il évitait de croisé le regard de cette dernière.

Quand tout le monde fut bien installé, que tous se furent salué, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole. À ce moment là, tout le monde se tut sans même qu'il n'ai besoin de le demander.

-Mes chers amis, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une bonne rentrée scolaire. Les emplois du temps vous serons distribuer par votre directeur de maison.

Il termina son discourt sur une éternelle mise en garde. Le professeur McGonagall distribua les horaires à tout les étudiants de Gryffondor alors que les autres professeurs faisaient de même pour leurs maisons. Il y eu un moment de silence ou tous les élèves regardèrent leur feuille puis les conversations reprirent.

Des murmurent et des ricanements se firent entendre à la table des Serpentards à l'adresse de celle des rouge et or. La raison, toute simple était que cette année les élèves de sixième, Serpents et Lions devraient partager 3 cours ensembles. Le premier de la semaine étant métamorphose le mardi matin. Quand Sirius réalisa cela il adressa un clin d'œil complice à ses trois amis. Leur plan allait fonctionner comme prévu!

Tous furent déçu, ils ne rencontreraient pas leur nouveau professeur de Défense avant jeudi. Ce certain M. Crap éveilla bien des questionnements. Les rumeurs qu'avait entendue Sirius était donc fausse, ce ne serait pas une femme.

À huit heure, tous quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre dans leurs cours respectifs. Sirius et Peter abbandonnèrent James et Remus pour se rendre dans leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-On se retrouve ce soir dans la salle commune à neuf heure précise si on ne se revoit pas avant. Expliqua James. Nous avons quelques petites choses à régler.

La journée se déroula à toute vitesse comme chaque première journée d'école à Poudlard. Alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers son prochain cours, Océane le rattrapa.

-Sirius attend moi!

Elle arriva près de lui essoufflée. Ses pommettes légèrement rosies quand elle était embarrassée étaient adorables.

-Cours de potion toi aussi? Demanda Sirius en lui souriant.

Elle fit un rapide oui de la tête. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul dans son cours.

-Alors, comment s'annonce ton année? Fit-elle avec entrain.

-Pas trop mal, répondit-il, un peu moins de temps libre que l'année dernière, mais il fallait s'y attendre!

Océane laissa échapper un léger rire. Elle était une fille tellement délicate, Sirius ne savait trop comment l'aborder. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui plaisait, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas...Il appréciait les discutions qu'il avait avec elle, mais elles n'étaient que de surface. Ils marchaient ensembles en silence maintenant, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. De nombreuses fois, leurs mains s'effleurèrent et Océane rougit. Sirius fini par mettre ses mains dans ses poches histoire d'éviter plus grand mal aise.

-Eh Frérot! Lança alors une voix qui sonnait faussement à son oreille.

Sirius reconnu bien vite la voix de son jeune frère Regulus. Son regard s'assombrit et il se retourna vivement. L'idée d'une dispute en plein couloir alors que tout le monde circulait ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais l'ignorer aurait été faire preuve de lâcheté pensa-t-il, et il profiterait surement de cela pour l'embêter encore plus.

-Alors, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle nana avec la quelle frimer?

Regulus, deux ans plus jeune que lui, Serpentard...Il était flanqué de sa bande d'amis, Rosier, Bellatrix , sa cousine et Avery qui le toisaient tous d'un regard de dédains.

Sirius savait pertinemment que ces 4 là ne vivaient que pour plus tard rejoindre les rangs de Lord Voldemort et cette pensé ne faisait qu'amplifier le dégout qu'il ressentait pour sa famille.

-Regulus, soupira-t-il, tu es jaloux peut-être? Tu veux que je t'en trouve une?

Il s'était adressé à lui comme on parle à un enfant. Il ne manquait pas de lui faire rappeler qu'effectivement, il n'était qu'un gamin.

-Mère trouverait honteux de te voir te pavaner avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe!

-Elle pensera bien ce qu'elle veut des gens avec qui je me promène, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Tu sais Sirius, elle espère une petite visite de ta part à Noël. Fit Regulus en savourant le rictus de haine qui déformait le visage de Sirius.

-Tu lui diras d'espérer encore longtemps, lui cracha-t-il avec mépris, je ne remettrais pas les pieds dans cette maison.

Ne tenant pas à perdre de temps avec ces gens là, il fit demi tour et se remit en route, le cerveau bouillant de rage, il n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce genre de conversations qu'il avait avec son Regulus le mettait hors de lui. Océane resta un moment en retrait avant de le rattraper, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-C'était ton frère...?

-Ouais.

-Tu ne l'aime pas?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

Il détestait penser à sa famille, et encore moins en parler. Océane fut surprise par tant de froideur face à cette réponse, elle n'en rajouta donc pas et s'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur cours de potion ou James, Peter et Remus les attendaient. Remus lui adressa un mince sourire. Son teint été encore plus pâle que d'habitude, son sourire encore plus triste, dans l'obscurité des cachots, il ne vit que ça. Sirius n'avait pas besoins de calendrier pour comprendre, la pleine lune approchait. Il eu un élan de compassion pour son ami et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Pas besoins de mots, ils s'étaient comprit.

Le professeur Slughorn donna un court des plus ordinaire, nul ne s'attendait à plus intéressant. Étonnamment, pour un directeur de la maison des Serpentards, il ne laissait jamais voir de moindre rancœur pour les étudiants des autres maisons. Les maraudeurs l'aimait bien. À plusieurs reprise, il félicita Lily pour son bon travail. Les joues de celle ci s'enflammait alors et elle n'osait regarder autour d'elle. Cette réaction faisait sourire James à chaque fois.

Vers neuf heure, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour élaborer plus parfaitement leur petit plan. Ils devaient se rendre dans la salle de classe de Métamorphose pour aller y faire les derniers préparatifs.

-Allez y pendant que je fais ma ronde, suggéra Remus.

James approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Moi je vous laisse y aller! Couina Peter.

-Allons Queudver! Fit Sirius en lui donnant une légère claque dans le dos. Tu te dégonfles?

-C'est pas grave, moi et Patmol iront ensembles, ça ira plus vite, déclara James.

-Hey, fit Peter offensé, je ne suis pas lent!

-Mais non Peter, tu as simplement un peu tendance à trainer à l'arrière, dit Sirius.

-C'est que je monte la garde!

Leur ami se gonfla le torse en parlant, sans aucune crédibilité. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Peter du se résoudre à se joindre au groupe en réalisant la stupidité de son geste.

Sirius repensa alors à Océane et à la froideur avec la quelle il lui avait répondu après sa petite conversation avec Regulus...Un sentiment de remord l'envahit alors, elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui ai parlé sur se ton. Il se jura d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Vers dix heure, Lily franchit de nouveau la porte de la salle commune, et comme hier elle vint chercher Remus pour lui laisser son tour de garde.

-C'est à ton tour, fit-elle calmement en prenant bien soin de ne s'adresser qu'à lui.

Faire cette ronde dans Poudlard ne l'amusait pas forcément, mais il était nécessaire de s'assurer que tous étaient bien dans leurs salles communes. James n'adressa même pas un regard à Lily.

Sirius fit rapidement le tour de la salle commune pour voir si quelqu'un était susceptible de les voir quitter la pièce à cette heure tardive. Il aperçut Slytherina au fond de la pièce qui semblait plongée dans une lecture apparemment fascinante. Le regard insistant qu'ils avaient échangé ce matin lui revint alors à l'esprit...Il resta un moment à l'observer. Cette fille était vraiment tout le temps seule...Il la chassa vivement de son esprit.

-Prêt Cornedrue?

Ils quittèrent la pièce pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand ils sortirent de la classe de Métamorphose, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Remus qui était en train de demander à deux jeunes Serdaigles de regagner leurs dortoirs immédiatement. L'un des deux, surement en première année, se tourna vers Sirius et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Remus prit un air faussement accusateur et fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive?

James du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire et embarqua dans son petit jeu. Il passa un bras par dessus l'épaule à Sirius et parla en pointant se dernier.

-Eh bien...moi ami avait besoins de...d'une...

-D'une nouvelle robe! Termina précipitamment Sirius.

-Oui, c'est ça! Une nouvelle robe...alors nous sommes sortit lui en acheter une!

-Bien...Fit Remus sévèrement. Et vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous désiriez la dedans?

Il pointa la salle de classe de la quelle ils venaient de sortir du menton. Les deux Serdaigles les observaient les deux yeux et la bouche grande ouverte sans oser bouger.

-Oui monsieur!

-Bon, dans ce cas là, retournez rapidement dans votre salle commune messieurs. Il est un peu tard pour faire vos emplettes.

Tout trois eurent bien de mal à ne pas s'écrouler de rire devant les deux jeunes qui ne semblaient pas en revenir. Sirius échangea un regard complice à Remus puis ils lui servirent un magnifique salut avant de se précipiter vers la tour en entendant les grommellements de Rusard approcher. Le moindre bruit finissait toujours par alerté cet homme.

Durant la nuit, Sirius fit un étrange rêve ou Slytherina ne cessait de le regarder, avec ce même regard qu'elle lui avait adressé le matin même. Ce rêve fut bref, mais il se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se rendormir et oublier ses yeux dérangeant.

Le lendemain, le cours de Métamorphose commença avec une certaine tension qui régnait toujours dans les cours communs entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les Maraudeurs regardèrent la bande à Regulus ainsi que Rogue un peu plus loin s'asseoir sur leurs chaises, un sourire malicieux. Sirius se tourna vers James et leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Ce dernier lui lança un clin d'œil amusé. Ils écoutèrent distraitement McGonagall, attendant la fin du cours avec impatiente pour voir si leur petite ruse avait fonctionné.

Océane les regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Elle ne savait pas si ils avaient mit leur plan à exécution...Apparemment, oui...Sirius et elle ne s'était pas reparlé depuis l'incident de la veille.

Quand le court fut enfin terminé, Sirius, James, Peter et Remus prirent bien leurs temps pour ranger leurs affaires. Quand les Serpentards se levèrent. Des murmures s'échappèrent. Les Gryffondors, les yeux grands ouverts hésitaient entre rire ou quitter rapidement les lieux.

-Regarde ça mon vieux, souffla James à l'oreille de Sirius avec fierté. Ça marche!

Les Serpentards s'échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension, puis une jeune fille poussa alors un léger cri en pointant Regulus et sa bande...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Réprimendes

**Voilà le cinquième chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours :) **

*********

Rapidement, tous remarquèrent qu'au dessus de la bande à Black flottait un étrange symbole vert...la marque des Ténèbres, suivit des lettres _''Soon'' _en grosses lettres juste en dessous.

McGonagall resta un moment abasourdit devant la situation, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. James eu envie de se plier de rire devant l'air affolé qu'avait maintenant Avery en essayant de faire disparaître ce symbole d'un coup de baguette.

Tous les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai? Murmura une jeune fille de Serpentard à son amie.

-C'est effrayant...souffla un élèves de la maison opposé.

Sirius regardait avec haine les trois Serpentards se démener pour faire effacer le signe qui leur flottait au dessus de la tête en ce qui était malheureusement pour eux un présage. Il vit alors les yeux du professeur McGonagall s'assombrir quand elle tourna la tête vers Peter et James qui pouffaient.

-SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGREW, JAMES POTTER ET REMUS LUPIN! Hurla-t-elle à s'en arracher les poumons. VENEZ DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE!

Elle les pointa les uns après les autres.

-Bravo! S'écria Sirius agacé à l'adresse de Peter et James. Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un autre moment pour vous marrer?

Sirius avait pensé peut-être pouvoir s'en tirer saint et sauf, mais c'était manqué. Il savait très bien qu'avec une farce pareille, ils n'auraient que d'autre choix que de finir avec une retenue. Mais pour la première de l'année il espérait quelque chose de pas trop sévère.

Une fois dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors, ils eurent droit au plus gros sermon qu'elle ne leur ai jamais fait. Insistant sur l'immaturité, la cruauté et l'innocence de leur geste, surtout en ces temps qui couraient.

-Mais à quoi avez vous donc pensé? La menace de Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas assez grande en ce moment, elle ne vous suffit pas pour vous amuser à effrayer de pauvres étudiants!? Vous me décevez vraiment tout les quatre!

Elle faisait rageusement les cents pas dans son bureau. Sirius en déduisit qu'elle cherchait quelle punition conviendrait le mieux pour un tel acte.

Finalement, après les avoir réprimandé encore un bon moment, elle leur donna à chacun une retenue de deux heures, et il insista sur le fait que les retenues seraient individuelles. James fut le premier à écoper. Il devrait se présenter dans le bureau de McGonagall demain soir à sept heure. Pour Remus ce serait jeudi, vendredi pour Sirius et lundi soir pour Peter

Elle les mit à la porte immédiatement par la suite.

-Et croyez moi, je vous aurez à l'œil maintenant. Termina-t-elle avant de refermer la porte de son bureau derrière elle.

Les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils étaient plutôt fiers de leur coup malgré la retenue dont ils avaient écopé. Quoi qu'ils avaient déjà eu pire sentence pour une bêtise comme celle là. Ils trouvaient McGonagall assez clémente sur leur cas.

-Vous avez vu la tête qu'a tiré Rogue en voyant ce signe au dessus de leur tête! Fit James en riant. Il a tout de suite vérifié s'il ne l'avait pas lui non plus!

Tous se mit à rire mais Sirius se ravisa quand il vit Océane franchir la porte de la salle à son tour. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu Sirius, elle semblait lui en vouloir pour la dernière fois...Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le déranger vu la réaction qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait posé une question.. Ce dernier se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller lui parler. Il se tourna vers ses camarades et Remus lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il se leva alors d'un bon et rattrapa la jeune fille par le bras.

Cette dernière, surprise, s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop par ou commencer. Il regarda le sol un moment, dansant d'un pied à l'autre puis il parla finalement.

-Est-ce que...est-ce qu'on peu parler...?

Il lui adressa un mince sourire, craignant sa réaction. Mais elle lui rendit un de ces resplendissant sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Bien sûr, tu veux qu'on aille dehors? Il fait beau. Et je pense que ni toi ni moi n'avons d'autres cours avant la fin de la journée?

Sirius apprécia la réaction d'Océane et lui répondu que oui. Elle était donc prête à avoir une discutions avec lui...mais un problème s'imposa alors...Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? S'excuser c'était une chose...mais après? Sirius détestait ces moments ou il était obliger de parler pour parler...parler pour se justifier, faire des efforts pour parler quand la conversation ne venait pas naturellement. Car c'est ce qui le gênait avec Océane...Il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire.

Ils se mirent donc direction du parc sans rien dire. Sirius marchait derrière elle, les mains dans les poches. Il se surprit à détailler ses hanches...Elle avait une démarche très...féminine...Il secoua légèrement la tête et regarda ailleurs ou moment ou elle fit volte face pour le regarder avec son éternel sourire qui semblait maintenant figé à son visage.

-Alors, que voulais tu me dire? Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Sirius regarda partout autour de lui. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous mais l'air était agréable, un petit vent frais venait agiter leurs cheveux. Ils s'étaient rendu près du lac, là ou il n'y avait personne.

-Ouais...je...

Il redressa la tête afin de la regarder mais il réalisa que la brillance des ses yeux l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Sirius était pourtant connu pour ses grands mots...mais avec elle, rien ne sortait.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier...

Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Bon sang! Mais que savait-elle faire de plus! Et en plus elle le regardait toujours de la même façon, elle attendait encore quelque chose de lui, des explications? Quelques mots en plus? Il soupira.

-J'étais fâché...je n'avais pas envie de parler...j'aurais pas du te répondre comme ça. Pardonne moi. C'est juste que...moi et ma famille c'est...une longue histoire. Je ne préfère pas en parler, ni en entendre parler tu comprends?

-C'est pas grave Sirius, je comprend...On ne peut pas tout le temps être de bonne humeur.

Il fut soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas le moins du monde et surtout très reconnaissant de ne pas lui poser plus de questions sur le sujet. Il l'observa un moment alors qu'une bourrasque décoiffa Océane, Sirius la regarda, amusé et doucement vint écarter une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage. Quand sa main entra frôla délicatement la joue fraiche de la jeune fille, cette dernière rosie légèrement.

-Tu rougis facilement n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il alors en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière se colora de plus belle en soufflant:

-Oui, mais c'est que t...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle était maintenant pivoine. Sirius émit un faible rire.

Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça. Il cherchait à capter son regard, comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement dans sa tête, mais elle fuyait sans cesse.

-Eh, je ne suis pas si embarrassant que ça!?

Océane regardait maintenant le sol sans oser relever la tête. Sirius ramena alors sa main droite vers le visage de la jeune fille et lui prit le menton pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui. Leur regard se croisèrent alors et il passèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans rien ajouter. Sirius remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours la main sur son visage et qu'il s'était mit à lui caresser doucement la joue...Il s'apprêta à retirer sa main vivement quand Océane fit un léger pas en avant, et comme il l'eut fait quelques secondes plutôt, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage du jeune homme. Elle lui rendit son sourire amusé .

-Non...pas tant que ça.

Puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius. Se dernier fut vivement surprit et ne réagit pas immédiatement, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis tout à l'heure, la balle passait d'un camp à l'autre, lassant régner un mal aise chez l'un ou chez l'autre. En ce moment c'était Sirius qui tenait la balle, il s'en débarrassa d'ailleurs rapidement et c'est lui qui revint à la charge en quête d'un nouveau baiser. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et avec un peu moins de délicatesse qu'elle, il captura ses lèvres. Il retrouva alors le parfum de fraise qu'il l'avait tant obsédé le soir ou ils avaient dansé.

Océane entoura ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et approfondi alors son baiser, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il laissa l'autre balader dans son dos, sur ses hanches...Elle fit lentement descendre une main le long de son torse et elle la passa doucement sous sa chemise pour venir frôler son ventre. Quand il vit à quel point elle se faisait entreprenante, il réalisa qu'il se laissait en ce moment guider par ses sens plutôt que par son esprit et sa logique. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quatre jours...il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui...Une relation sérieuse? Déjà? Il l'observait depuis quatre jours et il n'était pas capable de la comprendre. Il la repoussa alors tout doucement.

-Je crois que...nous allons un peu vite, souffla-t-il alors.

Elle lui adressa un regard surpris, elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien. Lâcha-t-elle.

Sirius ne sut quoi lui répondre. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait bien....enfin, il croyait, mais il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça.

-Écoute Océane...cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se fréquente...fit-il, de nouveau embarrassé.

-Et pourtant, ajouta-t-elle presque froidement, tu as couché avec des filles pour bien moins que ça, des filles dont tu ne connaissais même pas le nom!

Sirius reçu l'accusation sans broncher...La lueur qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux de la jeune femme avait disparut. Elle replaça rapidement ses vêtements, comme s'ils avaient vraiment bougé, puis elle tourna les talons et partit sans rien ajouter. Sirius n'eut même pas le cœur à courir après elle. Il la regarda s'éloigner, la chemise à moitié ouverte, la cravate presque défaite. Il resta là un long moment sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il venait de se faire planter là par une fille parce qu'il avait prit la précaution de ne pas aller trop vite, de ne pas tout faire foirer...pour une fois...

Il rentra vers le château sans grand précipitation. Le soleil commençait à disparaître, il ne devait pas être loin de six ou sept heure...bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Il décida de rejoindre ses amis avant d'aller manger.

Il ne préféra pas parler de cet incident aux autres et prétendit qu'ils n'avaient fait que mettre quelques points aux clair durant cette petite discutions. Ses camarades comprirent rapidement qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie d'en parler et ne lui forcèrent pas la main. Il le ferait le moment venu s'il le voulait. De toute façon, le week-end qui arrivait, se serait la pleine lune et il savait parfaitement que Remus et les autres avaient d'autres préoccupations.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula assez ordinairement.

Sirius ne vit pas Océane ou bien quand ça arrivait, elle faisait tout pour ne pas devoir croiser son regard. De son côté il avait vite fait le tour de la question et en avait conclu qu'il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les filles. Il espérait tout de même que les choses reviennent à l'ordre!

D'après James, en retenue, McGonagall leur faisait faire de la copie, chose que les Maraudeurs détestaient au plus haut point! Ils préféraient les tâches physique et leur directrice de maison ne le savait que trop bien.

Le jeudi, ils eurent enfin l'occasion de rencontrer Dlanor Crap, leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, cheveux blonds, courts, plutôt grands. Il semblait très aimable et plutôt accès sur les travaux pratiques ce qui eu vite fait de réjouir les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles qui partageaient cette période de cours.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement, dernier jour de la semaine, tout le monde était très excité à l'idée des deux jours de congé qui arrivait. Le seul qui ne trépignait pas de joie était Remus qui voyait la pleine lune arriver beaucoup trop vite. Ses amis tentèrent de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait comme d'habitude en parlant à voix basse pendant qu'ils étaient en train de souper.

-Allons Lunard, t'en fais pas comme ça, on est avec toi, tu le sais bien! Lança James en lui donnant une gentille tape dans le dos.

-Tout se passera bien, comme d'habitude, le rassura Sirius.

-Mais si j'échappe à votre contrôle...soupira Remus...

C'était toujours les mêmes interrogations, les mêmes craintes.

-Ça n'arrivera pas! Couina Peter, essayant de se convaincre lui même.

En prenant la forme d'un rat, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faite pour empêcher Remus de s'emporter.

Puis, sans vouloir mettre fin à leur conversation, Sirius déclara qu'il devait se rendre en retenue, il laissa ses amis terminer leur repas et il se mit en route vers le bureau de McGonagall, cette dernière l'invita poliment à entrer et lui donna la copie qu'il avait à faire en lui adressant un regard sévère par dessus ses lunettes.

Sirius s'installa à un petit bureau dans le coin de la pièce sans rechigner et commença à écrire. Elle lui avait donné un énorme livre et un rouleau de parchemin, rien de plus. Elle avait bien comprit que leur faire copier des lignes comme '_' je ne ferais plus de mauvais tour à mes amis'' _ne servait strictement à rien dans leur cas, alors elle se contentait simplement de dénicher quelque chose d'assez volumineux pour qu'ils puissent copier jusqu'à ce qu'elle les renvois.

Après avoir classé quelques dossiers, au bout d'environ une heure, elle quitta son bureau.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes Black, n'en profitez pas pour faire une ânerie. Et ne vous avisez pas de sauter des pages! Je relirais le tout! Termina-t-elle en pointa le livre ouvert.

Seul le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin ne venait briser le silence quand, au bout d'un moment, il perçut des voix qui provenait du couloir...celle de McGonagall ainsi que celle de....Il plissa le front comme si se geste lui permettrait de mieux entendre, puis il fini par reconnaître la voix enjouée du professeur Dumbledore. Il tendit alors l'oreille. Que pouvez-t-il bien se dire?

*********

**Et voilà! :) **

**Eh oui, j'ai un peu délaissé Slytherina dans ce chapitre là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va la revoir bientôt ^^**

**Alors, z'en dites quoi? Les Reviews ça fait plaisir! ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retenue

**Et voilà pour le sixième chapitre! :) Bonne lecture.**

**********

Sirius arrêta d'écrire et les voix dans le couloir lui parvinrent alors plus nettement.

-Mais enfin Albus, vous êtes certain de votre décision? Elle ne parle même pas l'anglais!

-Ne vous en faite pas Minerva, elle se débrouille quand même bien, et puis c'est une fille très brillante, elle apprendra vite croyez moi.

-Mais elle a énormément de retard à rattraper sur les autres non? Fit-McGonagall inquiète.

-Pas tant que ça. Elle suivra quelques cours privés les premiers mois et elle arrivera vite au niveau de ses camarades, elle n'a pas manqué beaucoup de choses.

-Avec qui prendra-t-elle ces cours? Vous allez trouvé un professeur qui ai le temps de faire ça?

-Non, elle les prendra avec moi bien sur, lança joyeusement Dumbledore.

Il y eu un silence, McGonagall semblait réfléchir, elle reprit alors la parole.

-Et...vous comptez l'envoyer dans quelle maison?

-Je pense que sa place est à Gryffondor, sinon évidement, ce ne serait pas à vous que je me serais adressé.

-Très bien...fit la Directrice de Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas trouvé d'argument. Quand arrivera-t-elle?

-Samedi au courant de la nuit.

-Pourquoi cette heure si tardive?

-Simple question de sécurité. Termina Dumbledore. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Minerva, je vais regagner mes appartements.

Sirius entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignait puis qui s'arrêtèrent soudain.

-Et je pense que le jeune Black à assez travaillé comme ça, une dure soirée l'attend demain, envoyé le se coucher.

Sirius réalisa alors que demain soir, c'était la pleine lune. Dumbledore, une des seules personnes au courant de leur secret n'oubliait pas lui non plus cette date. Il devait juger important que tous ai droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'affronter cette dure épreuve. Il lui en fit extrêmement reconnaissant.

McGonagall entra alors dans le bureau alors que Sirius retourna immédiatement à sa copie...Il réalisa qu'il avait bien peu écrit pour le nombre de temps dont il avait disposé. Il espéra qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. La femme se racla alors la gorge et sans poser de question supplémentaire, elle lança:

-Bien M. Black, c'est assez pour ce soir, vous pouvez disposer.

Elle avait surement eu son lot de prise de tête avec le professeur Dumbledore ce soir là, elle n'avait donc pas rechigné et avait fait ce que le Directeur lui avait conseillé. Sirius ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce en la remerciant vivement. Sur le chemin du retour, en direction de la salle commune, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Dumbledore et McGonagall...De qui pouvait-il bien parler? Une nouvelle étudiante apparemment, et qui ne semblait pas venir d'ici. Elle serait envoyée à Gryffondor...Il était vraiment rare de voir à Poudlard des transfert en court d'année. Il devait y avoir une raison particulière, surtout que Dumbledore avait précisé qu'elle arriverait la nuit, ''question de sécurité''...

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune il aperçut ses amis au fond de la pièce, plongé dans leurs devoirs. Il haussa un sourcil en s'approchant d'eux.

-Eh bien, ça travaille fort quand je suis pas là!

Remus et Peter lui adressèrent un signe de main en guise de salut et James releva vivement la tête surpris.

-Patmol? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à McGonagall pour qu'elle te laisse sortir si tôt?

Sirius éclata de rire et s'assit à la dernière chaise de libre au tour de la petite table.

-Dumbledore est passé par là et lui a conseillé de me laisser partir, expliqua-t-il en regardant Remus. Je suppose qu'il préfère qu'on se repose ce soir...

Le lycanthrope hocha là tête. Ils avaient tous comprit pourquoi. Ne voulant pas s'attarder d'avantage sur le sujet, Sirius enchaina alors sur l'histoire qu'il avait surpris entre les deux directeurs. Peter demanda alors.

-Vous croyez que ça pourrait avoir rapport avec...Vous-Savez-Qui...?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais une chose était sure c'est que cette nouvelle étudiante ne serait la pour rien...Ils épuisèrent rapidement les explications plausible et Sirius s'absenta pour aller chercher lui aussi ses devoirs dans les dortoirs. Il monta rapidement les escaliers quand il tomba face à face avec quelqu'un. Il faisait vraiment sombre et il ne voyait rien, mais rapidement son regard s'adapta et il reconnu la silhouette bien dessinée de Slytherina.

-Euh...désolé, fit-il rapidement avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

-Ce n'est rien, fit-elle simplement, avant de continuer son chemin.

Sirius la regarda descendre, surpris du peu de réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Habituellement, elle lui aurait lancé un commentaire désagréable, ou quelque chose du genre. Il chassa rapidement cet événement de son esprit et se pencha sur sa valise pour trouver son manuel de potion. Il finit par le trouver, sous la carte du Maraudeurs et d'autres choses sans importances. Curieusement, il ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur et la tapota en murmurant:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il observa un moment la carte et regarda ou Slytherina se dirigeait. Elle avait quitté la salle commune, à quelques minutes du couvre feu...Étrange...Il voulait savoir jusqu'où elle comptait se rendre. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

-Méfait accompli. Souffla-t-il avant de fourrer la carte dans sa valise et ramasser son matériel scolaire et se relever rapidement.

Au même moment, James franchit la porte et s'écria.

-T'en met du temps ! J'ai crut que Slytherina t'avait achevé dans les escaliers!

-Je ne trouvais pas mon encre, fit-il en soupirant, content que James ne le voit pas faire. Toi qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Il ne me reste plus de parchemin, répondit-il en mettant le tiroir très de son lit sans dessus dessous.

Sirius se demandait vraiment ce que cette fille pouvait bien aller faire à cette heure si dans les couloirs. De nouveau il chassa ses questionnements de sa tête, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il commence à faire une obsession sur les activités nocturnes de la Gryffondor.

Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle commune ou Peter et Remus discutaient vivement au sujet d'une guerre quelconque qui opposait apparemment des Goules et des Elfes de maison.

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit possible! S'écria Remus vraiment découragé.

-Je n'en sait rien moi! C'est ma mère qui m'a raconté ça quand j'étais petit! Répliqua Peter

-Ah! Quel argument, et je suppose que pour ça, ça doit être vrai!

-Je ne fais que rapporter ce que j'ai entendu moi!

Sirius et James restèrent là un bon moment à les regarder s'obstiner pour absolument rien avant d'éclater de rire et venir s'asseoir à leurs côté. Deux nouveaux rire retentirent alors à l'autre bout de la salle. Les deux camarades se retournèrent alors vivement, reconnaissant l'origine du son. Océane et Lily étaient assises sur un fauteuil avec deux autres filles et elles riaient de bon cœur.

Le regard d'Océane croisa alors celui de Sirius et ils se regardèrent un long moment. Il soupira en détournant le regard. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec elle depuis leur dernière conversation. Il reporta son attention sur ses amis. Il ne voulait pas se tracasser outre mesure pour cette fille.

James de son côté avait adressé un sourire à Lily, mais celle si avait rapidement détourné les yeux.

Sirius essayait de se concentré sur son devoir, tentant d'ignorer Remus et Peter qui se tiraillaient encore, de ne pas penser à Océane, et ne pas se laisser distraire par James qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que sortir son Vif d' Or. Il était épuisé et ses yeux piquaient. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sur le visage en se frottant les yeux, comme si ce geste risquait de le réveiller.

-Eh vieux, fit alors James. Quelqu'un pour toi.

Le concerné releva lentement la tête et vit Océane qui se tenait devant lui, les mains dans le dos. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Que voulait-elle?

Il soupira et arrangea distraitement ses cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne d'un coup de main. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec elle.

-On peut parler? Demanda-t-elle alors timidement.

Il avait l'impression de revivre le même scénario que lors de leur dernière conversation, mais les rôles inversés. Il soupira et accepta d'un bref signe de tête.

-Euh...Il y a beaucoup de gens ici...Ajouta-t-elle, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient seuls.

Effectivement, mais ou pouvaient-ils bien aller à cette heure si? Sirius n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller se cacher dans un passage secret, de sortir la carte du Maraudeur ou bien la cape d'invisibilité devant cette fille. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à se justifier pour tout ces objets et ces secrets. Il se leva donc lourdement et invita la jeune fille à le suivre dans un coin à l'abri des regards, un peu en retrait dans la salle commune, près d'une fenêtre.

Cette fois si, il laisserait Océane prendre la parole, c'est elle qui désirait lui parler. Il s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il attendit. Océane regardait le sol, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

-Emh...Je...

Sirius se racla la gorge, posant un regard instant sur elle qui lui fit rapidement relever la tête. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde quand elle lui parlait. Le contact visuel était important pour lui. Il lui adressa donc un bref sourire, l'invitant à continuer.

-Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile avec ta famille ces temps si Sirius...et je comprend que ça ne te rende pas heureux...

Sirius ne fit rien, ébahit. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle?

-Mais peut-être que si tu faisais un effort pour bien t'entendre avec ton frère, les choses seraient plus facile? Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de te tracasser avec des trucs inutiles, tu devrais penser à toi et profiter de la vie. Être avec une fille pourrait te faire le plus grand bien...

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandissaient à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il était incapable de réagir tant il était abassourdit par ses mots.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais comprit l'autre soir...je pensais que le baiser qu'on avait échangé voulait tout dire. Je pensais que tu avais enfin décider de tourner la page.

-Quelle page?! Demanda alors Sirius indigné.

-Je croyais que tu avais comprit que les maraudeurs ne t'apportaient rien de bon! Je pensais que tu avais enfin vieilli l'autre jour...! Que tu en avais mare de toutes ses rumeurs qui faisait de toi un coureur de jupon, que tu voulais enfin une relation stable!

-Mais tu te fou de moi? Fit alors Sirius indigné. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire?

Sirius avait parlé un peu fort et quelques yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers eux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce discourt. Il était choqué, déçu, blessé. Il était simplement hors de lui. Il tenta de contenir son calme. Pourquoi lui adressait-elle de telles paroles. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne supportait pas entendre parler de sa famille. Elle savait aussi très bien que les Maraudeurs étaient ses meilleurs amis et que rien n'était plus importants qu'eux. À quoi jouait-elle?

-Je t'ai laissé la chance de pouvoir enfin devenir quelqu'un de normal en étant avec moi Sirius!

De normal...Il n'était donc pas normal? C'est ce qu'elle pensait de lui...? C'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début? Qu'il abandonne ses amis pour elle? Qu'il devienne son petit chien de poche? Ou était-ce simplement pour frimer? Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser...Il posa un regard dégouté sur elle. Elle avait tenté de le manipuler, de faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit et rien d'autre. Il n'eut même pas le courage de l'envoyer promener. Il s'était trompé de A à Z sur son compte...

-Tu es pathétique Océane.

Il se redressa et partit en direction de ses amis, sans porter attention à la mine soudain déconfite de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et le regarda s'éloigner.

-Sirius! S'écria-t-elle alors sur un ton désespérée, attend!

**********

**et c'est ça qui est ça! **

**Qui est donc cette mystérieuse élève? ^^**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
